


KleptoMinhyuk

by goyangyikongju



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangyikongju/pseuds/goyangyikongju
Summary: Minhyuk belonged to the king. He knew that. But he wouldn’t have guessed that his little act of disobedience would grant him an audience with said owner.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Minhyuk’s teeth chattered against each other with little clicks, the subtle sound filling the spotless, glimmering golden hallway. The vampire guards who gripped his arms in their iron fists moved like ghosts, making no noise with each stoic rise and fall of their pristine black shoes. Minhyuk, though he was a decent height and was in tip-top shape, could not keep up to their relentless pace and found his toes sliding against the velvety carpet as they dragged him mercilessly. At least it was nice here. Warm. The dungeons had been so cold and dusty, the atmosphere gray and the stench of torture in the air. It had been a curious sight to leave the safe confines of the freshie training centers for such horrific cells. He should be happy to be leaving such a dreary place. He was now going up where he had never been before into the lavish chambers of the ruler of the kingdom himself: King Dimitrius. Minhyuk was growing weary after the significant distance they had travelled from the dungeons until here, not to mention the stress that had gnawed its way through the storage of adrenaline in his youthful body. The yelling he took from his handler had been terrifying in itself, but then he had been dragged to the dungeons and was met by one of the high-ranking vampire generals: General Shin Wonho. Coming face-to-face with the general again after many months of avoiding him had brought back horrific flashbacks of the last time he was punished by him. He would never forget how the vampire general’s cold lips curled up in utmost pleasure upon their reunion. The smirk was frightening in itself, but when those same lips had ordered the guards to bring him before the king himself, Minhyuk’s true fear blossomed.

Minhyuk belonged to the king. He knew that. But he wouldn’t have guessed that his little act of disobedience would grant him an audience with said owner. In fact, Minhyuk never expected to meet his owner at all. He was still a student of the freshie training center belonging to the king, but he had fed His Majesty’s esteemed guests upon request few times. He was a relatively new and inexperienced trainee. He had certainly never had the honor of meeting the king himself. Any other day his stomach would have been a frenzy of little happy butterflies at the thought of being granted an audience with the king, but that was certainly not the case today. The king’s punishments were rumored to be even worse than facing the dungeon’s skilled torture masters. Would he even make it out alive?

The terrified boy let his head fall down in resignation, his usually tidy white-blond bangs covering his vision long enough to entirely miss the doors swinging open to his right. He lost his footing and would have tumbled to the ground if not for the steel fingers gripping him as they took a sharp turn and entered the room. Even with his head still hung low, he could see the grandeur of the king’s study, decorated such that it oozed riches. One of the guards standing attention at the door followed them in and Minhyuk could feel the vampire’s cold breath brushing against the blonde baby hairs on the back of his neck. He felt trapped. They entered in dead silence, save for Minhyuk’s thumping heart and chattering teeth.

“What is this?” questioned the authoritative yet smooth voice of the king of all of Moltar. Minhyuk gathered the bravery to look up at his owner. The midnight-black eyebrows of the most handsome man Minhyuk had ever seen were raised in questioning towards the guard at Minhyuk’s left. Pictures of the king could never have done his porcelain skin, glistening sapphire-black hair, and azure eyes justice. Minhyuk was mesmerized by his chiseled half-Korean features, his height, his musculature, his clothing; even the way in which he perched on his desk chair exuded a chic sort of aura that was nothing if not spellbinding.

“A thief, your Majesty,” the guard stoically answered. Much to Minhyuk’s relief, the vampire guard let go of his sore arm and stepped forward, standing at attention and bowing his head as a soldier would to his commanding general. Minhyuk flinched to feel the guard behind him grab hold of the sore spot shortly afterwards and hold even tighter, probably leaving bruise in its wake. 

“And what, pray tell, did he steal?” The king asked, sounding more amused than angry.

The guard pulled out a diamond necklace from his pocket and dangled it accusingly before Minhyuk’s face. Minhyuk gulped and closed his eyes, swinging his head guiltily towards the floor, his shaggy bangs bouncing against his clammy forehead. He could hear the king’s chair sliding against the floor as he stood from his desk and Minhyuk looked up again in fear. He wanted to bow to the floor in reverence and beg forgiveness, but he was held too tightly and feared that any word he spoke out of turn would only worsen his punishment. The king’s footsteps were silent and slow as he came forward to take the necklace from the hands of the guard and examined the twinkling jewelry.

“Does this look like my style?” the king joked, eliciting laughter from the two other humans in the room that Minhyuk even hadn’t noticed before. He recognized them to be the famous couple that regularly visited the king. They were among the lucky few that were chosen to live in the king’s chambers, only ever feeding and pleasuring the king. If his memory served him right, the taller was named Chanyeol and the smaller Baekhyun. He had to admit that they were even more stunning and graceful up close.

“No, your majesty,” the guard answered, his face still serious. “It’s the queen’s. However, the general implied you might enjoy administering his punishment yourself.”

The king hummed in approval. “That I would” he said amusedly as he sat on the edge of his desk and trained his mysterious and piercing blue eyes on his prisoner. Minhyuk gulped.

King Dimitri suddenly looked up to the guards. “You may go,” he said nonchalantly, shooing them away with a hand motion. Shocked, the guard who had handed over the jewelry paused before bowing and hesitantly turning to leave. It was the first time the guard showed any emotion on his face as he faltered with temporary confusion. The other two slowly released their grips on Minhyuk’s arms and retreated as well. Minhyuk turned to see the guard still looking at the king questioningly before opening the door and stepping out.

“Oh don’t look so worried. I won’t get blood on the carpets,” the king joked.

“Are you sure you don’t want him brought to the punishment room?” the guard asked quietly. Minhyuk’s stomach twisted sickeningly. He shook his head in attempt to chase away the flashbacks of Wonho’s punishment. The knives and how they cut…

“Here is fine. Shoo”! King Dimitri sounded almost annoyed now.

The second the door clicked, Minhyuk fell to the floor rather ungracefully in a full bow, his trembling arms fell dangled like rubber as he knelt. He was sniffling back tears, but refused to make even the tiniest squeak for fear of speaking out of turn. One doesn’t speak to the king unless spoken to.

The king ignored his action entirely and pulled out his phone, holding the slim device to his ear. “Kai,” he purred. “Someone needs punishing.” A chuckle was heard on the other end of the line and he hung up promptly.

“Hey…” came a soft and deep voice that sounded surprisingly close to Minhyuk’s ear. He peaked up to see it was Chanyeol sitting cross-legged between him and the king, grinning as though this visit were a picnic in the park rather than a punishment. “Sit up.”

Chanyeol helped him sit up and rested a warm hand on his knee.

“Chanyeol,” warned Baekhyun’s stern voice, barely above a whisper.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The king asked. Why was this man so brave as to come between the king of the nation and his prisoner?

“You frightened him,” Chanyeol whined, reaching his other warm hand to take Minhyuk’s cold hand and squeeze it gently. He connected eyes with Minhyuk. “Don’t you worry. He’s becoming a softy. He’s changed into an innocent sweetheart lately. You’ll be fine.” The tall man winked.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whisper-yelled, clearly concerned for his boyfriend for speaking out of turn.

The door suddenly opened and Minhyuk could hear Kai’s footsteps entering. Minhyuk squeezed Chanyeol’s hand like a lifeline and looked wildly into his eyes, pleading for help. Chanyeol just smiled sadly.

Kai stepped around Minhyuk to the desk and set a wide but shallow wooden box on it. The mysterious contents of the box glinted in the dim lighting as Kai opened it. There were knives of various shapes and sizes, whips, and torture devices inside. Kai took a peak down at Minhyuk’s pretty face and smirked devilishly, his black eyes glimmering with excitement. He turned to the king. “What were you thinking?” Kai questioned, eyeing the instruments of torture and Minhyuk in turns.

“Ten front, ten back,” the king answered simply, choosing an intricately braided black bull whip from the box and handing it to Kai.

“That’s all? Kai asked, taking the whip and twirling it in his hand with great precision and ease.

“Yes. Perhaps more once we finish that. Just enough to put him in his place.”

Minhyuk began shivering and his teeth started chattering again. 

“Is it cold in here?” Chanyeol asked innocently. Minhyuk shook his head.

Kai cracked the whip and the sound snapped through Minhyuk like an electric shock and made him jump.

“What’s your name?” Chanyeol asked, trying to distract Minhyuk.

“Minhyuk,” he answered breathily and with feeble diction. “I’m sorry….I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Minhyuk repeated over and over in a whisper. It was directed at the king, but Minhyuk was too afraid to meet the king’s eyes throughout his apologies.

“Do your friends ever call you Minnie?”

Minhyuk looked up and paused his chanting. “Yes,” he rasped.

“I will too, then.” Chanyeol’s smile was bright and friendly as ever.

“Please don’t leave me!” Minhyuk begged as Chanyeol uncrossed his legs and began to stand up.

“I’m not leaving you, Minnie” Chanyeol hurriedly assured, visibly pleased that Minhyuk seemed to like him. Chanyeol beckoned his boyfriend, who stood from the couch he was lounging on to come towards them. “Baekkie and I are just gonna help hold you still,” he muttered apologetically. He gingerly wrapped his large hands around Minhyuk’s arm (careful to avoid the already-forming bruise marks) and lifted him so he could shakily stand. Baekhyun took the shaking boy’s other arm and they held him so he was vulnerable to his punisher. Their fingers were softer and warmer than the guards had been, but their grips were still tight enough to hold him as he attempted to pull back away from Kai.

Kai, calm as ever, rested the handle of the whip between his teeth so his hands would be free temporarily. His velvety dark lips curled around the pitch black braided leather seductively as he retrieved and twirled a small knife expertly in his hands. Minhyuk started hyperventilating, the memories of Wonho twirling knives in the same motions flooding back.

Kai drew closer. He was soon so close that Minhyuk could hear each of his breaths. Though the man was smaller than he was, Minhyuk felt lesser in his shadow. Kai pinched the edge of Minhyuk’s t-shirt sleeve and nicked the fabric with the knife, making him flinch. He did the same with the other sleeve. Then he returned the knife to the box and took hold of a sleeve and ripped it from the point of the tear all the way through to the neckline. The fabric shredded and the shirt fell limply off his shoulder, leaving half his chest uncovered. Kai ripped the other sleeve mercilessly and the loose, shredded shirt fell past Minhyuk’s narrow hips to the ground at this feet.

Kai took the whip in his hands again and stepped back to admire the milky, unblemished chest he had uncovered. It was surprisingly muscular, but flawlessly lean. The boy’s gray-wash skinny jeans hung low on his hips, teasing subtly at what was hidden below. Kai’s tanned fingers reached out to brush against Minhyuk’s stomach and hovered upwards along his skin to ghost over the dusty-pink pastel nipples, which were hardened from the cold. It tickled ever-so-slightly, making Minhyuk squirm. “So soft…” Kai muttered breathily as his gentle fingers explored in kneading motions. Minhyuk then felt the rough braided leather dragging across his chest in the wake of the fingers. The whip’s material created more friction than did the fingers, so it lightly scratched the skin as it pulled across. Minhyuk winced, but did his best to hold still. He was too afraid to look at the king, much less his punisher, so his eyes fixed on Kai’s neck and its protruding veins. He barely saw the flicker of black that flitted across the air before the snapping sound which occurred when the whip hit his unprotected chest. The burning sensation was delayed until after his body had already instinctually jerked backwards. He groaned, leaning all his weight on the two men holding him. Kai let him slowly recover from the first hit, watching in admiration as Minhyuk kept wriggling slightly as the pain continued scorching his assaulted body, his ribs shallowly contracting until the stinging finally faded. The second hit hurt right away. It was harsher and faster. Minhyuk yelped. This time, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and heaved in air before holding his breath in preparation for the next one. 

The next few came in quick succession like the finale of a fireworks show, filling the air with a continuous rhythm of cracks. The pain was doubled with each hit, building upon the last one until Minhyuk had to gasp out in a strangled cry from holding his breath too long. He lost count as the room began to spin. Perhaps it wasn’t such a good idea to hold his breath all that time. But just as he felt himself slipping from consciousness, the cracking sounds stopped. The pain slowly faded and he felt strangely numb now. It wasn’t so bad. He could feel some liquid dripping down his belly and glanced down to see it was his own blood catching against the waistband of his pants and soaking them. He gulped.

“That was more than ten,” the king chided.

“Apologies, your majesty,” Kai answered insincerely, decorating the quiet atmosphere with a little chuckle.

The king pushed himself off the desk and came towards his prisoner, arms crossed. He examined Minhyuk’s body from all sides, stopping at the still-flawless back. He uncrossed his arms to rest his hands on Minhyuk’s hips from behind. Soft lips met with the back of Minhyuk’s neck while the hands explored his sides before slowly digging into his back muscles and massaging them. The king swiped his thumbs against the shoulder blades and squeezed his shoulders, remaining gentle on the tensed muscles. Minhyuk was still rigid as a puffed-up cat with his baby hair still standing on end. The boy looked back at his master pleadingly. His worried, glassy eyes were an impossibly cute and innocent sight.

“That’s enough, then,” the king announced, deciding the boy was at his limit. Despite his apparent disappointment, Kai agreed with a nod. Kai was famous for being able to read people, so he could clearly tell that Minhyuk had experienced enough: almost enough to break him entirely. Kai began wondering if perhaps this wasn’t the first time he’d been harshly punished. With a remorseful sigh, Kai retrieved a cleaning cloth from the box to clean the blood from the whip before stroking it lovingly and returning it to its place. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun let Minhyuk’s limp form gently fall to the floor and slowly let go of his arms. Chanyeol took Minhyuk’s chin in one hand and turned it so the boy could see the warm smile still lighting up the tall man’s face. It was so genuine that Minhyuk couldn’t help but return the smile. 

“See?” Chanyeol’s deep voice comforted. “All done. It wasn’t so bad, right?”

Minhyuk grimaced in answer, but he had to admit that his heart felt a little warmer now that it was over with. Baekhyun returned a few moments later with a warm, damp towel and reached towards the wilted boy’s battered chest. Minhyuk scooted away from Baekhyun’s advance with some difficulty, afraid of more pain when they tried to clean his wounds.

“We gotta clean you up,” Chanyeol reasoned. “Do you want it to get infected?”

Minhyuk shook his head, but looked suspiciously at Baekhyun.

“Don’t bother. I’ll do it,” the king’s voice ordered authoritatively. He snatched the towel from Baekhyun’s hands and tossed it aside. “Leave us alone now,” he ordered to the three other humans, who immediately stood and bowed before turning to go. Minhyuk caught Chanyeol’s sleeve as he tried to step away and Chanyeol had to gently brush it off. The tall man ruffled Minhyuk’s hair and gave him one last big smile before leaving. Much to Minhyuk’s surprise, Kai leaned to give his forehead a peck, a tiny apology for all he had done. Minhyuk understood the apology and didn’t flinch, but instead looked up at his torturer with wide eyes and blushed rosy pink before staring back at the ground.

The king crouched down to Minhyuk’s level and took hold of his chin, lifting it. “Can you stand?” he asked. Minhyuk tried to will his legs to raise him, but ended up stumbling back to the ground instead. The pain was not so bad anymore, but he was quite nervous and his knees were wobbly from exhaustion.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” the king chuckled with amusement. Next thing he knew, hands were sliding behind the small of his back and under his knees and he was being lifted from the ground. He found his face snuggled up against a white porcelain neck and could detect an icy-mint scent coming from his master.

He was settled down to lie down on the couch and his eyes drooped slowly closed despite how terrified he still was. His eyes popped open and he tried to sit up when he felt breath ghosting over his stomach, but firm hands held him back down. A hungry tongue darted out and licked up the trails of blood that were still moist on his abdomen, gasping as the pull of the tongue made his wounds sting again. He looked up at the ceiling, feeling awkward as hands unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his legs. He could feel a finger trailing lightly against his wounds and, in their wake, the pain stopped. He looked down to see that his master was healing the wounds by rubbing a few drops from a little vile of donated vampire blood into them. Soon his chest was snowy white and clean again, with a subtle sheen of saliva from the tongue that cleaned away every last drop of painful evidence.

Pulled up into a sitting position, Minhyuk beheld the diamond necklace that was once again being dangled in front of his weary eyes. 

“You want it that badly?”

Minhyuk shook his head and tried to avoid looking at the light-catching facets that were impossible to overlook.

“Why did you steal it then?” The king was kneeling on the floor between Minhyuk’s legs and had his hand authoritatively gripping the boy’s thigh.

Minhyuk just shook his head again, unable to speak.

“Tell me.”

Silence.

“Tell me,” the voice growled, turning cold very suddenly. Minhyuk began shivering as the past began to flicker before his eyes without his willing it to. 

“Tell me where he is…”

“No! Don’t hurt him, please,” Minhyuk whispered. “Just take me instead.”

“Who are you talking about?,” the king asked, frowning at Minhyuk’s apparent mental confusion.

Minhyuk looked up, bringing himself back from his glimpse of the past. 

“N-n-no one, your majesty.”

“You got that necklace for someone, didn’t you?” the king guessed with a smirk.

The blood drained from Minhyuk’s face as he realized what he had just admitted. Knowing there was no lying his way out of anything with a vampire, he reluctantly nodded.


	2. Flashback Part 1

Flashback to 1 year ago:

“Why did you say I can’t have a kitten when you know I want one so badly, Minhyuk? I saw kittens for sale at town square today and I got to hold one: a little orange one. His teeny claws got caught on my sweater and he didn’t want to let go. Isn’t that fate? He wanted to come home with—”

The innocent boy was so lost in his fantasy that he walked straight into a brick wall. What was a wall doing in the middle of the street, though? No, it wasn’t a brick wall… But it sure felt like one. Hyungwon shivered, but not because it was a cold night.

“What’s your name, pretty one?” asked a velvety deep voice condescendingly.

Walls don’t talk. Hyungwon was sure of that much. He met with the piercing red eyes of the not-wall and gulped, stumbling backwards in terror. The lustful stare painted an otherwise sweet-looking face with dominant ferocity. The night-prowler wore a sleeveless black shirt with a hood that rested lightly on his midnight hair. Leather straps connected by silver rings crossed over his muscular torso, making him look even tougher. A few pairs of handcuffs dangled from his waistband. His well-developed arms were contrastingly white against the dark fabric and the shadows of each muscle were defined in the scant lighting of the street. He certainly wasn’t one to mess with, especially given that he was surrounded by half a dozen other men who appeared just as daunting. 

“Apologies, sir. We’ll just be on our way,” Minhyuk muttered, grabbing Hyungwon by the elbow and dragging the paralyzed boy away from the vampire.

“Stop right there. I am general Shin Wonho and I am here on the king’s order.” He raised a scroll, clearly marked with the blue rose seal of the king, before their eyes.

It was Minhyuk’s turn to freeze in fear. “We don’t have what you’re looking for, sir,” he whispered nearly inaudibly. Though he knew the vampire could hear him no matter his volume, he cleared his throat and spoke up: “So we’ll just be on our way.” He turned to his dongsaeng and whispered with intent while turning to leave. “Come on, Hyungwon.”

“Ahh so that’s your name, pretty one. I like it,” the sickeningly sweet voice made its return. The vampire general reached out for the pretty brunette, but Minhyuk stepped in front of him, holding Hyungwon in place behind his back. The general was not pleased. “You dare defy me?” he scoffed.

“Please sir. I don’t know what you want, but—”

“I was sent to procure new trainees for the king’s freshie collection. So, in fact, you do have what I’m looking for. To be precise, you are what I’m looking for. So if you’d kindly come with me, we can discuss your induction into the freshie training quarters with your family and do a full examination. Pray tell, where are they?”

“We don’t have any family. We're our own guardians. Adults. ” Minhyuk snarled, surprised at his own bravery.

The general raised his hands in triumph. “All the better.” The vampire looked to his colleagues with a smug expression, thereby entirely missing the speedy retrieval of a small instrument from Minhyuk’s pocket.

Minhyuk flicked the mirror open and the light flashed on, beaming its rays of artificial sunlight at the unsuspecting vampires. They faltered momentarily and Minhyuk took the moment of hesitation as an invitation to spray his vervain spray straight in the face of the king’s general himself before turning on his heels and making a run for it, nearly dislocating Hyungwon’s poor arm with the force he used to drag his dongsaeng along. They made it around the corner to a busier street and were able to blend into the crowds, laying low so as to blend into the height of the passersby.

Panting, the two boys sunk down to the ground behind an abandoned building. Minhyuk took out his water bottle and offered some to his younger companion. “What were you saying about kittens?,” he asked, trying to laugh off their close encounter.

“Hyung, what are we going to do? I don’t think they’ll just let that slide. You attacked the king’s men!”

“The orange one, you said? Was it the smallest one? I feel like you would have picked the smallest one, but the runt is usually the least healthy because it doesn’t get enough milk when it’s young and that—”

“Hyung! Nevermind about the kitten,” Hyungwon exclaimed, jumping up and glaring down at his elder. “Why would you do that?”

“Listen, Hyungie. There’s nothing to worry about. They only know your first name, so it’ll be hard to track us down. I couldn’t just let them take you. We don’t even have relatives or friends to make sure they treat us well, so they could do unspeakable things to us without getting in trouble. Who knows if they’d even take us to the king’s training quarters immediately knowing no one would bother to check up on us. Going with them would have been far worse, trust me.”

Hyungwon shivered and leaned against the wall, looking up at the starry sky. “Why did we have to have such bad luck tonight, huh? What are the chances they’d run into us in that alley. No one ever goes there!”

“Aww now that’s a bit harsh. I’d say it’s good luck,” purred a familiar voice from only a few feet away. A whirring sound filled the night air as the vampire general twirled a pair of handcuffs around one finger. Minhyuk sprung to his feet and pulled out his mirror, only to have it knocked out of his hand in a lightning-fast spin kick. In the blink of an eye, he found the hand that had been reaching for his other weapon in the metal grip of a handcuff. He was thrown to the ground, his face smashing in the dirt as his other hand was twisted behind his back and cuffed as well.

“Run,” he cried while spitting out puffs of dirt, but he looked up to see that Hyungwon was already doing so. The brunette rounded the corner with impressive speed and the vampire abandoned Minhyuk to plunge into the darkness after him. Minhyuk was left in the dirt, struggling in vain to stand up and run after them. He knew there was little hope of getting himself out of there and even if he could run, he would surely run after Hyungwon to save him instead of opting for his own safety. They were the only family each other had since they both ran away from the same orphanage in their early teens. Both are technically adults now and they had no trouble living on their own. They lived like well-off nomads, travelling from village to village and stealing things when they needed them. Quite the master of theft, Minhyuk could get them pretty much anything they needed or desired. By now, they were old enough to get a real job, but age doesn't equal opportunity for employment was hard to come by in these trying times, and old habits die hard. They had to keep moving in case they were discovered for the thieves they were. They had figured out how to protect themselves from hungry vampires at night, hence why they carried such good weapons, but their anonymity did pose a risk in that no one would notice if they mysteriously went missing one night.

The vampire returned a few minutes later looking like steam might erupt from his nostrils any second. He was rubbing his left arm and Minhyuk could see the burn that was healing underneath. So Hyungwon had brought a sunlight bomb with him when they’d gone out tonight. Smart kid.

“Where would he go, hmm?,” the general questioned.

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk muttered. Next thing he knew, he was slung over the vampire’s wide shoulder and could feel himself bobbing with each rise and fall of the heavy leather boots.

He was brought back to an expensive-looking car and thrown ungracefully in the back seat. The general sat beside him, stroking his hair almost kindly. The impression Minhyuk received, however, was more akin to the demeaning treatment of a mere animal.

They didn’t drive for long before they came to the back door of a lavish hotel and were invited inside by a bowing hotelier. With utmost discretion, Minhyuk and his captor were escorted by an entourage to a VIP suite into which only he and his captor went. Minhyuk was suddenly overwhelmed with a dark cloud of realization and fear. The courage he wielded before was now melted down, leaving him emotionally naked as the door was locked behind him.

Completely at ease, Minhyuk’s captor freed him from the handcuffs and strolled deeper into the suite, decorated in a deep crimson color. The general ignored Minhyuk as the boy cautiously followed him towards the main room, complete with a couch, dining table, king-sized bed, and hot tub. Wonho unhooked the decorative leather straps that wound around his vampiric, muscular body and set aside the extra sets of handcuffs before removing his pants so he was left in only his comfortable hoodie and black boxers. He threw down his hood, further revealing his handsome features. As he languidly ran his fingers through his tousled hair, a single chain earring glinted as it dangled from the vampire’s ear and Minhyuk could tell in the close proximity that it had a tiny silver knife charm at the end of it. His dark eyes, no longer glowing red with anger and lust, were still an unusual shade of cherry-chocolate brown. He somehow looked a tad less frightening now that he was at ease.

“Your heartbeat is calming down,” Wonho mused with apparent fascination, scrutinizing Minhyuk’s expression. “You must think he’s safe, huh? That I’ll leave him be? That you won?”

With that, Minhyuk’s heartbeat spiked and sporadically fluttered. “W-what do you mean?”

“I have men out there looking for your little friend as we speak. I’m sure they’ll track him down, but…” he paused to unzip a duffle bag that was left on the dining table. He pulled out an ornate box filled with all shapes and sizes of decorative knives before continuing his sentence. “…in the meantime, I’d really, really appreciate if you’d tell me where he might go.” The sickeningly sweet smile turned maniacal as he took two knives in each hand and began twirling them with great precision, eliciting flickers of light to bounce off their surfaces. He advanced towards Minhyuk, his posture relaxed while his hands continued tossing the knives in menacing rhythm with his steps.

“I won’t tell you a thing!” Minhyuk tried to sound resolute with his words, but they came out more as a pitiable squeak.

“We’ll see if that’s true, but I doubt it,” Wonho answered with confidence. He stopped twirling the knives and held one out threateningly towards Minhyuk, who cowered backwards to find himself pressed against the closet behind him. “Undress,” Wonho said, a hint of amusement in his voice as he gestured lazily to Minhyuk’s body with the knife. When Minhyuk remained rooted in place, not moving a muscle, Wonho pressed the blade against his jugular and repeated the command with no better results.

“You stupid boy. Always so defiant of the orders of those far above you. You know that I could have you executed for attacking and escaping me, right? Granted, I did let you go easily the first time and intentionally gave you a head start. I like the chase, you see. It’s more fun that way. But the second time…hmmm I was not expecting that sunlight bomb, I must say.” His frustration bubbled to the surface before he suddenly remembered his point and returned to scolding Minhyuk’s bad behavior: “Do you even comprehend how high-ranking I am? Do you know what it means to disobey the king?”

Minhyuk, sensing Wonho was not one to bluff, pulled nervously at the hem of his sweatshirt before beginning to remove it. Much to Minhyuk’s relief, Wonho lowered the knife so it was no longer against his neck. As Minhyuk slowly lifted his sweatshirt over his head, Wonho’s eyes followed the slip of his bellybutton, which was revealed for a split second. After being ordered to continue, Minhyuk reluctantly lifted his shirt over his head and nervously curled his arms around himself, trying to hide what he could of his bare torso. Wonho rolled his eyes and set down the knives so his hands were free to yank down Minhyuk’s pants with impatience, making the boy whimper. Helplessness shrouded Minhyuk’s thoughts and kept him rooted in place as he was left in only his underwear, not fighting back or pulling away despite how close the two weapons were to his reach.

“Relax,” Wonho barked without a hint of genuine kindness. “I won’t fuck you. You’ll belong to the trainee center soon enough and they like it when I bring them virgins. Your body seems nice and your face is just fine and you smell like you’ll be perfectly tasty, but I’m not interested in you. Your little friend was more my type. There was something….scrumptious about him.” He licked his lips at the thought of Hyungwon’s slender body. Minhyuk saw a tiny flash of something that seemed like genuine affection for the boy; there was something almost protective towards Hyungwon in his eyes. But the vampire rarely seemed to keep the same mood for long. His eyes turned red with lust. “I’ll get him soon enough. Once you tell me where he is, mind you.” He looked at Minhyuk as if expecting an answer. But, of course, he got none. Leaning in to brush Minhyuk’s ear with the force of his breath, he whispered: “In the meantime, I need to check the quality of your body and blood before I submit you. Can’t have my reputation as the finest procurer in all of Moltar on the line, now can I?”

With a final nip at his earlobe, Wonho knelt before the boy and let his hands reach up to explore Minhyuk’s torso; resting in the groove of his collarbone, kneading his pecs, tugging at his nipples, dragging across his ribs, pressing into his abdominals as they tensed, penetrating his belly button, and running back upwards along his sides. He stood back at full height to feel along the boy’s jawline, massage his neck muscles, and dig rough thumbs into the larger arteries of his neck meticulously. He moved to Minhyuk’s arms, grasping and squeezing them from top to bottom and observing how and where the veins were visible. He fondled Minhyuk’s delicate fingers.

Trying his best to be obedient, Minhyuk remained still even as Wonho knelt down on his knees and grasped at Minhyuk’s hip bones. He tugged down his underwear, exposing Minhyuk momentarily while he groped his balls roughly. He ran his thumbs not-too-gently up and down Minhyuk’s member methodically, pressing into the slit almost harshly. Seeming disinterested even when it began hardening from overstimulation, Wonho pulled the underwear back into place and continued down the boy’s thighs, pressing them apart and hungrily stroking along his thigh where the femoral artery throbbed. Seeming to need distraction from his blood-thirst, Wonho continued down Minhyuk’s knees, calves, and feet with concentration on the fine musculature.

Minhyuk was not too hopeful that the examination was yet finished, but he was nonetheless surprised when Wonho flipped him around. His hands barely caught himself from being slammed full-front into the closet. He did his best to remain motionless as Wonho mercilessly dug into his heels and the back of his calves and thighs, nearly knocking him over with incessant prodding.

Wonho slipped his fingers beneath his prisoner’s underwear from below to feel his ass a bit before tugging the underwear down once again to gaze upon the pale, spherical mounds. He shoved Minhyuk’s feet into a wider stance and spread the ass cheeks apart in the span of one hand, running his other hand’s fingers along Minhyuk’s rim, not quite pressing inside but pulling to see how pliable it might be. When he was satisfied with his assessment of the tightness of the area, he replaced Minhyuk’s underwear and began working into his lower back muscles. He splayed his fingers out across the boy’s shoulder blades and seemed to suddenly grow bored of his work, thereby pronouncing himself finished.

Minhyuk breathed a sigh of relief and released the knuckles he had been biting down on from his mouth, a string of saliva following them. Biting his own hand had been all he could do to release the pent-up tension and to keep himself quiet. Not daring to turn around fully, he craned his head around to watch Wonho make a call on his sleek black cell phone. Clearly hearing something to his distaste, Wonho threw the phone after hanging up. The device must have been indestructible because it bounced off the far wall in one piece despite the loud noise it made.

“It seems you don’t live in any one place too long… or interact with anyone, for that matter. My men haven’t been able to find any information on him. How is that possible?” Wonho spat bitterly. His hand curled around the back of Minhyuk’s neck in an iron grasp and yanked the boy backwards, dragging him to the bed and throwing him harshly down in it. He pointed an accusatory finger. “Stay,” he commanded. Minhyuk didn’t move an inch for fear of angering the vampire further despite the uncomfortable position he had fallen in. 

Returning to his duffle bag, Wonho retrieved several rounds of thick black rope and began unwinding them. He appeared to let out his frustration into the tightening of the intricate knots he was making. It took quite a while to create the masterpiece and Minhyuk was reminded of a spider spinning its web to catch innocent prey in. When he was satisfied with his work, the vampire crawled to the edge of the bed on his hands and knees and threaded the ropes into the bedframe from beneath.

The bed dipped under Wonho’s muscular weight as he made his way towards the middle, manipulating Minhyuk’s body where he wanted it and straddling his powerful thighs around Minhyuk’s hips. The forceful hands worked efficiently, interlacing the pieces of the black network across Minhyuk’s pale skin. He handled Minhyuk’s limp extremities so they were symmetrically splayed as wide as possible and wound the thick rope around the delicate white wrists and ankles. The vampire concentrated on interlocking the ropes across his shoulders, neck, arms, legs, and hips, thereby leaving only his chest solely exposed and glowing pale in the dim light. He admired his work as he trailed his fingers across the still-unblemished chest, which was now heaving up and down with Minhyuk’s hyperventilation. He leaned down and ran his nose from Minhyuk’s waistband all the way up to his neck, barely brushing the skin as he inhaled the sweet scent of fear.

“Care to tell me where my Hyungwon is?,” he prompted sweetly, red eyes sharply fixed on Minhyuk’s face.

Minhyuk stared at the ceiling to avoid the eyes. He shook his head slowly, not trusting his voice. The terror was eating him from the inside out and his throat was constrained with denied tears.

“Where is he?,” Wonho asked again, this time with more force.

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk choked out.

“LIES!” Wonho’s shout bit into the silence, making Minhyuk wince. With rapidity beyond Minhyuk’s comprehension, the vampire retreated and returned with a choice few of the knives from his collection. The knives glistened against the dark bed as he set all of them down in a neat row. He seemed to ponder a moment before picking one. It was a small one. The blade was sapphire blue with an iridescent handle shaped like twisting vines. Wonho twirled it in his fingers and looked at it lovingly before gaging Minhyuk’s reaction. “It’s poisoned,” he whispered, as though divulging to a child regarding the secret hiding place of some chocolate-chip cookies. He smiled a smile which, in any other context, would have lit up a room. But instead it lit a fire in Minhyuk’s heart that the boy feared would never truly be put out. A fire that just might burn him forever.

Minhyuk whimpered, but he wasn’t sure his begging would serve any purpose. He had previously remained still out of fear, but now that he was utterly unable to move and was sorely regretting the decision. Being trapped and incapable of moving a muscle was the most terrifying thing he’d ever felt. Wonho lowered the knife to the center of his chest and began slicing a precise line from his collar bone downwards. The sting of his assaulter’s knife against his snowy skin was more painful than he could possibly have imagined. It burned his blood stream like wildfire, sending him writhing though he could go nowhere. It stung worse than any emotional pain he’d ever felt. Worse than when he’d found out he’d lost his parents as a little boy. Worse than his experience of being forced into an abusive orphanage. Worse than the time he had to escape three hungry vampires in an alley after being molested and fed from. But even so, it wasn’t as bad as if his Hyungwon was hurt. That was something he could never allow, no matter what. Sad eyes pleaded with the vampire above him with utmost innocence glistening in their chocolate hues. But Wonho would not fall for it. Of that, Minhyuk was decidedly sure.

“Does that sting?” Wonho feigned concern.

Minhyuk simply groaned and let out a few shaky breaths, but they were enough of an answer. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Will you tell me where he is then?”

Minhyuk mustered up enough strength to shake his head once more.

“Suit yourself,” Wonho muttered with ease. He chose a different knife, one not poisoned, and left little nicks along the thin skin of Minhyuk’s chest around his nipples. Then he dragged his tongue lightly across the little punctures in the skin and moaned in approval at the flavor, sucking on Minhyuk’s nipple itself for good measure because he knew it disturbed the boy even more than the pain did. The vampire could smell the tears that were streaming down the sides of Minhyuk’s face and he licked those as well, enjoying how the saltiness mixed with the tanginess of the blood.

The cutting continued until every inch of Minhyuk’s skin was oozing with little droplets of blood. Some of the wounds were as much as an inch deep. Minhyuk was a groaning mess, drool dripping out the sides of his mouth to join the spilling tears.

Wonho sighed, his patience reaching its end. “Tell me,” he insisted.

He waited a moment. Minhyuk just lay there, breathing shallowly. He wasn’t even able to meet Wonho’s eyes.

“TELL ME WHERE HE IS!” The vampire reached for the largest knife and raised it before stabbing it into Minhyuk’s stomach, sinking it hilt-deep in gradual intervals. Minhyuk coughed up blood as his eyes widened, looking down at the knife in unspeakable horror. Wonho waited a moment in complete calm, watching the panic in Minhyuk’s eyes as the boy tried not to choke on his own blood. “I didn’t get any of your major organs, but you will still bleed out if I just…” He reached for the hilt and gestured like he was going to pull it out.

“NO!” Minhyuk yelped, wincing in pain at how the vocalization caused the knife to shift. He was suddenly faced with the very-real possibility of his own death; of not ever getting to see his beloved Hyungwon again. And that made him selfish. “I’ll tell you!”

Wonho, pleasantly surprised, lowered himself to meet Minhyuk face-face. “I’m listening.”

Minhyuk, using the adrenaline to fuel his energy into the words, did his best to enunciate so the vampire could still understand through the gargling of his own blood in his mouth. “We always agree to meet outside the nearest ice cream shop when we lose each other. He might wait for me there in hopes that I escape.” Wonho knew he wasn’t lying based on his heart rhythm, faint as it now was.

“Ahhhhh. I never would have guessed that. Glad I asked.” Wonho smiled like they’d just had a lovely little chat about the weather. He was thoroughly pleased with himself for winning once again. This boy had been a tough one, barely crumbling only at the last moment before death. But now he was broken.

Wonho sat up, facing away from Minhyuk as he dialed a number and repeated Minhyuk’s confessions. After hanging up, he stood and stretched, peeling off the last of his clothes and filling the hot tub. With no regards to the dying boy behind him, he dipped himself in the soothing water and rubbed away the tiny droplets of blood that stained his skin. He was a very clean torturer, so the crimson liquid was not even enough to tint the water pink. He ran his hands through his wet hair without a care in the world, sighing with content.

A soft knock came at the door about half an hour later. Wonho barked for them to enter and the door cracked open.

“We’ve found him,” a deep voice said. 

“Excellent,” Wonho purred, stepping out of the tub and drying himself before quickly dressing in his usual sleek black clothes. He opened the door and beamed at the messenger. “Where is he?”

“Waiting for you downstairs. We’re ready to go, actually. We’ve procured ten good ones if you include this one.” The vampire gestured into the room towards where he assumed Minhyuk was. He could smell the blood, anyway.

“Shame. I'll only have a car ride with Hyungwon. I’m going to head downstairs then.” He pushed past him and turned. “Oh and Shownu…?”

“Yes sir?”

“Would you clean the boy and have my things packed up and brought down?”

“Yes sir,” Shownu answered with a bow and entered the room, closing the door behind him. “Fuck,” the vampire breathed when he beheld the mess that was Minhyuk’s abused body.

Hyungwon’s teeth chattered as he sat in front of the ice cream shop, hoping beyond anything he’d ever hoped before that his Hyung was okay and would come for him. He had faith that Minhyuk was clever enough to escape the general, but not enough hope that he would stay much longer. It was quite cold and he could resume his search for Hyung in the morning when he’d had some sleep, replenishing of weapons, and time to make a game plan. He wasn’t about to give up on his one and only best friend not to mention caretaker. Hyungwon was fairly sure he wouldn’t last even a few days without his Hyung’s quick wits, street smarts, and skills.

He looked at his watch. The sun would rise in an hour or so. Resigning himself, he stood reluctantly and began meandering in a random direction in search of an abandoned house or business. There were a frighteningly large number of such buildings now that many humans were forced out of their homes in search of better lives somewhere cheaper. This city was an expensive one to live in based on the lavish looks of its center.

Hyungwon was unsuspecting of the black hood that was stealthily thrown over his head, but, strangely, he was too tired to be shocked. He knew it was a possibility that they would find him and he wasn’t much of a fighter. Knowing resistance was futile, he fell limp in the arms of his captor and cried out when he felt the prick of a needle in his side. His consciousness slowly slipped out of his grasp, but he was happy to know that the fear bombarding his heart would soon subside as well. The sweetheart he was, he reached for the hand of his captor and held it for comfort, squeezing it with his last strength. 


	3. Flashback Part 2

Minhyuk, though his vision was blurry, was still conscious enough to recognize the figure. Tall and muscular, he remembered him as the one standing to Wonho’s right before. He had strong eyebrows, short hair, and an overall masculine appearance that warranted respect. His eyes, however, softened as he approached the victim and crawled towards him on the bed.

“Shhh-shh-shhhh,” he hushed as Minhyuk squirmed slightly. “I won’t hurt you,” he muttered, observing where the damages were worst. Having made up his mind, the cold but gentle hands lifted Minhyuk’s head and poured a whole vile of vampire blood into Minhyuk’s gaping mouth. “Do your best to swallow so your body can begin healing.” Seeing that Minhyuk was struggling to do so, Shownu clamped a hand over his mouth to force it to close and plugged his nose so he had no choice. “That’s it…” he cooed as the boy’s Adam’s apple bobbed with a few labored swallows.

The shallowest cuts immediately closed up, followed by the slightly deeper ones. The vampire hesitated, eyeing the buried knife with reluctance. Minhyuk sobbed loudly when he reached for the hilt, so he paused.

“Look at me,” Shownu ordered. Minhyuk met his eyes. “What’s your name, boy?”

“Minhyuk.”

“My name is Shownu. You may call ‘sir’. I am to be your handler in the training center. It will be my job to protect you, assist in your training, and clean you up when you come back from a feeding. Trust me. I’ve seen worse than this.” Nevertheless, he groaned to observe how deep the wounds were and how long they took to heal. “You were not prepared for this. Did he even feed?” He grimaced in disappointment at the senseless torture and amount of wasted blood. He secretly despised the general, perhaps from jealousy that Wonho was ranked far above him. “Now, I need you to look away while I pull it out. Don’t watch.” Minhyuk shook his head in defiance. “Don’t you disobey me, boy. You’ll have a difficult life if you don’t heed my every word. I can be quite tough on the freshies left in my care and I don’t stand for deviants,” Shownu scolded. 

Minhyuk nodded slowly, implying that he understood his handler’s words. He swallowed easily as he began to feel better now that most of the wounds and some of the internal bleeding were improving. Shownu turned his head and clamped a hand on Minhyuk’s mouth as he pulled out the weapon, muffling Minhyuk’s screams so the whole hotel wouldn’t hear. He waited a few patient moments for Minhyuk to calm down.

While Minhyuk gasped for much-needed breath, Shownu dipped a finger into the pooled blood and tasted just a drop. Clearly pleased with what he tasted, he murmured to himself: “…would have been such a waste if he killed this one.”

The handler was mildly concerned to see the panic in Minhyuk’s eyes when he pulled out his knife to cut away Minhyuk’s bondage. It was clear the boy would be nervous around knives for quite some time after this and he’d have to try to deal with that during the boy’s training.

“I’m going to take these off,” he warned as he reached to pull off Minhyuk’s stained underwear. The boy protested, but was in no position to really resist even though he was now free of bonds. He was too lethargic.

Now that Minhyuk was covered by nothing but the stains of blood, Shownu placed his large hands on Minhyuk’s sides and began lifting his hips. Minhyuk grabbed his handler’s arms to try to stop him. “What are you doing?”

“Did he penetrate you?” Shownu asked cautiously.

“No,” Minhyuk defensively replied.

Shownu set Minhyuk’s bare hips back down gently and began inspecting his mouth for drops of semen. “Did he—”

“No!,” Minhyuk yelled, trying to push him away and sit up. The maneuver failed due to Shownu’s immense strength holding him down.

“Remember your place, Minhyuk. I’d prefer you answer me with ‘sir’. I don’t think that’s asking too much, hmm?”

“Okay…sir,” Minhyuk finally answered. It reminded him of the abusive woman who had ‘cared for’ he and Hyungwon in their younger days at the orphanage. She had insisted upon being called Ma’am and had beaten him when he’d broken her strict rules. Hyungwon was a perfect angel, taking the unfair rules in stride, while Minhyuk had stolen her jewelry multiple times, eaten forbidden foods, and snuck out after hours. He had simply learned to get sneakier after being caught many times rather than obeying. This was not the same, however. Being in the grasp of vampires, he was quickly learning, was much more fruitless and far more painful. 

“Are you a virgin, then?” Shownu asked.

“Yes, sir,” Minhyuk answered, surprised at how easily the title rolled off his tongue when it was in relation to his handler. He almost enjoyed it.

“Good. Now, just remain still. I’m going to lift you.” Shownu steadily carried the boy bridal-style and carefully lowered him inside the hot tub. Minhyuk hissed as the water kissed his healing wounds. “Sorry we have to rush this. General Shim and the others will be waiting for us and Hyungwon will be anxious to see you when he wakes up.”

Minhyuk’s heart sank. His guess had been correct. Hyungwon did go to an ice cream parlor to wait for him. Regret seeped into his being for not being able to escape, let alone stomach the torture well enough to keep Hyungwon safe. How would he ever forgive himself for getting his dongsaeng caught? He let Shownu’s large hands reach around him from behind and wash the blood off him as he attempted to fight back the tears stinging his eyes once more. “Is Hyungwon alright?”

“He’s fine. There’s not a scratch on him. He didn’t even put up a fight when I caught him. He just wilted in my arms and held my hand while I sedated him. I think he’ll be cooperative in training, thank goodness.”

“You’re his handler too?”

“Yes. A few of my trainees were recently claimed, so I have several openings. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you two are roommates. Having companionship is very important for freshies’ mental and physical health.”

Shownu handed Minhyuk a towel, which Minhyuk quickly wrapped himself in as he stepped out of the pink water. Shownu rolled his eyes, knowing the boy was embarrassed though he had only been looking at the alabaster skin to check that the wounds had all healed. Minhyuk’s body felt rubbery and frail as he tried to dress himself in the new clothes he was given. His eyes kept threatening to close. Shownu had to help him get the sweatshirt over his head and did the button of his pants for him since his hands were shaking.

The only reason Minhyuk was able to make it downstairs on his own two feet was for the purpose of seeing for himself that Hyungwon was okay.

Hyungwon woke to find himself laying on a leather surface with his hands cuffed together in front of him. The hood was still over his eyes so he couldn’t see a thing, but he realized he was in a car when he heard the door open. He was rather-roughly pulled out by his arms and the hood was removed. He was in some sort of parking lot, thankfully still in the dark so his eyes weren’t assaulted by sudden bright light. There were about a dozen darkly-dressed vampires waiting patiently in a perfect circle, their eyes beholding him with the tiniest hints of curiosity and yearning that were badly-hidden behind a façade of glacial emotionlessness.

Hyungwon recognized Wonho in a heartbeat the second the cruel vampire general emerged from the hotel door like he owned the place. He strode over to the group with gusto, his scarlet eyes beaming at Hyungwon when they caught sight of the boy. The hairs on Hyungwon’s neck stood on end in the moment when their eyes met.

Wonho began speaking to the guards in vampire pitch, a frequency which humans cannot hear. Hyungwon could sort-of read his lips, but was too distracted by the red eyes glancing at him every few seconds to try to string together the words. Once things seemed to be decided upon and the vampires started dispersing to enter their various cars, the vampire strolled over to Hyungwon.

“Hi, pretty one. Long time no see.” He possessively grabbed Hyungwon’s upper arm and began dragging him over towards a sleek black limousine. Hyungwon, pulled sideways at an awkward angle due to his cuffed hands, stumbled a bit on the way there. The side doors were opened by the driver and he could see the lavish innards of the elite vehicle.

“Where is Minhyuk?,” he asked quietly, not wanting to anger the vampire but dying to know where his hyung was. “Is he okay?”

The vampire simply laughed, making Hyungwon nervous.

“Where is he?,” the little brunette questioned with desperation. “Please! I want to see him now!!!” he shouted, getting more frustrated.

“I’m right here,” Minhyuk’s voice announced from the direction of the hotel. He sounded tired, but Hyungwon was so excited to see him alive that he smiled with joy.

“Hyung!” he exclaimed at the top of his lungs, lunging towards his hyung only to be stopped by Wonho’s powerful arm. He was pushed inside the limo against his will, left so that he could only see a sliver of what was going on outside.

Wonho turned to Minhyuk. “Do you want to ride with us?” He teasingly toyed with the set of handcuffs dangling from his belt. 

“Yes please, sir.” Minhyuk responded. He would do anything to keep his dongsaeng from being alone with that horrific monster no matter how afraid he was.

“Wow. It seems you know your place now. Since you asked so nicely, I’ll let you come with us.” He strode towards Minhyuk only to be intercepted by Shownu, who took the handcuffs from from him. The handler knew how terrified Minhyuk must be and wanted to minimize Minhyuk's contact with Wonho for the sake of his new trainee’s mental health. He knew there was no stopping Wonho from doing as he wished with the two boys on the drive over, but at least after tonight they would be safely in their handler’s control. He just hoped the vile man didn’t do any permanent damage.

“I’ll do it, Sir,” Shownu insisted, to which Wonho raised his eyebrows haughtily and huffed but didn’t protest.

Shownu turned to his new trainee to find the boy had his wrists obediently outstretched and his head bowed in submission. Shownu easily clamped the metal around his wrists, surprised by how cooperative he was. He led Minhyuk towards the car and the blonde stepped in drowsily. Wonho followed him and Shownu shut the door behind them, leaving the three alone in seclusion. Wonho wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s tired body and practically carried him to the front edge of the seating area. He locked the cuffs to a metal hook in the wall above Minhyuk so he was facing the back where Hyungwon sat with his hands cuffed.

Hyungwon saw that Minhyuk’s eyes were drooping with tiredness, but his hyung's body was also visibly shaking with energetic nerves. He tried to go over to Minhyuk to check if he was okay, but Wonho put himself in between, staring Hyungwon down so he understood to stay.

The vampire straddled the young brunette and locked his wrists to the headrest above so the two boys were facing each other from across the limo. Hyungwon, though he didn’t struggle, bit his bottom lip nervously and wiggled his little hips against the seat he was reclined on. “You don’t have to keep me cuffed. It’s not like I would go anywhere if you want me to stay still,” he stated in a demure tone, sweet eyes connecting with the red ones for a split second. The poor boyseemed to have no idea what Wonho was capable of, which made Minhyuk all the more apprehensive.

Wonho ignored Hyungwon’s words entirely and turned to Minhyuk to meet the boy’s drowsy eyes. “I want you to watch,” he whispered, giving Minhyuk a psycho-killer smirk. Minhyuk started struggling hard, his eyes pleading as he damaged his wrists from digging them into the metal of the cuffs in attempt to escape.

“Hyung, stop! You’re going to hurt yourself from pulling too hard,” Hyungwon begged. He wasn’t sure what Minhyuk was so worried for, but it had him on edge now too. Mostly he worried that his hyung would get in trouble for being so disobedient.

“Let him go! Just take me instead…” Minhyuk pleaded, ignoring his dongsaeng’s wishes to stop his struggling as the car started to move. He watched in horror as Wonho’s muscular frame towered over skinny little Hyungwon and began roaming inside the innocent boy’s shirt, exploring the untouched flesh. The boy, clearly having never had physical interaction of this nature, instinctively jumped or flinched with each instance of skin-to-skin contact. Making sure he was at a good angle for Minhyuk to see, Wonho attached his lips to Hyungwon’s tantalizing neck, which was curled inwards as the boy tried to protect himself. Minhyuk could see his dongsaeng’s scrunched-up face, the heart-shaped lips shaking as he tried to endure the unwanted touches.

Wonho was soon lost in his own enjoyment, forgetting about Minhyuk’s presence altogether as he drank in the scent of his treasure. His fingers pinched the little, dark nipples as he left kisses along the lean neck. Hyungwon’s neck stretched, displaying itself for eager lips as the boy tried to pull away. The delicate jawline was left unprotected for his kisses to attack and he shamelessly licked across it to get just a taste. He continued caressing the boy’s upper body, enjoying how it wriggled slightly under his ministrations.

Hands resting on either side of his head, Wonho lips connected with the boy’s, stealing his first kiss. Hyungwon’s oddly-shaped lips seemed far too large in comparison with his petite jaw, but they were heaven to touch. They were soft and squishy and moist as the boy froze in surprise, not letting Wonho inside his mouth by keeping his lips sealed and breathing through his nose instead. Wonho continued mapping out the boy’s face with kisses, letting his lips glide along the side of the little nose and up the defined bridge. He felt the deep tear ducts and let the long lashes tickle his lips as he kissed across the wide eyes, which the boy had kept closed during the overstimulation of touches. He dragged his tongue along the shell of the ear, eliciting a tiny whine from the brunette. Wonho loved the sound of the whine, several pitches above where his normal voice settled, and endeavored to prompt it to continue by nibbling the fat upper helix of Hyungwon's ear with his dormant fangs.

Never quite hard enough to draw blood, Wonho continued by chewing on Hyungwon’s earlobe and managed to distract the boy so much that he barely notice the lifting of his hips and the tugging-down of his sweatpants. When Hyungwon noticed the new breeze on his nether regions, he gasped and blushed wildly, looking down to see that his worries were warranted. His bulge was noticeable and wetness was seeping through the light-gray cotton of his underwear. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life, unsure of why his body was betraying him while being touched by a man…in front of Minhyuk, no less. He glanced over at his hyung, hoping that the angle was such that Minhyuk couldn’t see his humiliating arousal.

Hyungwon didn't expect to see that his hyung was crying and shouting. He was horrified. His ears, previously ringing from the smothering new feelings, tuned in to hear Minhyuk’s outbursts.

“GET OFF HIM… HYUNGWON!!!! PLEASE FUCKING LEAVE HIM ALONE. I BEG YOU. TAKE ME INSTEAD. HE’S JUST A KID AT HEART. HE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING!!! HE’S INNOCENT. PLEASE, JUST TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!”

“Would you shut the fuck up?” Wonho turned and snarled, making Hyungwon shiver. The little brunette had been enjoying the previous feelings he was being introduced to, as foreign as they were, so his hyung’s reaction had him confused. It was true that he had no idea what Wonho was doing, but what was Hyung so fearful of?

Wonho hiked up Hyungwon’s shirt all the way up to his neck, intensifying the feeling of exposure. Hyungwon felt the lips connect to his bare chest and squirmed, looking at his hyung with simultaneous puzzlement and embarrassment. When Wonho’s lips got down to his lower stomach, he looked down to watch as the open-mouth kisses left his skin shiny-wet in their trail.

He jerked forward as the open lips descended on the cotton of his underwear, wetting it further from the outside. “What are you doing?” he questioned in bewilderment.

“Just tasting,” the vampire drawled as his lips closed around Hyungwon’s bulge through the barrier that was the underwear, tasting his precum even through the thick cotton.

“W-why would you…We’re both men, I don’t understand why you—”

Wonho released his lips from Hyungwon’s crotch and brought his lips up to the boy’s ear again. He whispered: “Oh don’t tell me you’re straight. I know that’s a lie.”

Hyungwon tried to look away, but felt Wonho’s hand guiding his chin to look into the hungry red eyes. Hyungwon didn’t understand what was going on and was beginning to feel dizzy from the constant confusion.

Wonho seemed to sense that the boy wanted clarification and tried to clear it up. “There’s no need to be afraid. No intercourse is allowed between us, unfortunately,” Wonho said with apparent dissapointment. His voice was a low whisper again so Minhyuk couldn’t hear him. “Though… I’d like to see Shownu try to report me,” he muttered under his breath.

“What is intercourse?” Hyungwon asked loudly.

Minhyuk began fighting at his cuffs even harder and screamed, sending death glares at the back of the vampire’s head, assuming that Wonho had just been whispering to Hyungwon that he was about to violate his innocence.

“Sex, honey. I don’t get to fuck you,” Wonho pouted in answer, chuckling at the boy’s naivety.

“Wait w-what??? You’re a boy…and I’m also a boy. How can two boys even…do… that?” Despite his age, Hyungwon was clueless about such things. The orphanage in his younger years had never delved into the subject of sexual education, let alone homosexual education and he had lived with only Minhyuk since he was fourteen. It wasn’t as if he was willing to ask his hyung about something so embarrassing. Minhyuk never even brought up girls when they were together, which had always bothered Hyungwon because he was dying to know Minhyuk’s type. Minhyuk had stayed distant when they had to bathe or change clothes and Hyungwon had never even seen another person naked in real life. He snuck some porn from a shop once and was caught by a violent Minhyuk who took it away and ripped the naked ladies in half. He had just been curious, for goodness sakes. It wasn’t as if he was doing anything with them or even liked them much, but it had made his hyung furious, so he never tried it again.

“You are innocent, aren’t you, pretty one?” Wonho seemed lost in genuine shock. How could this boy be so naïve? He laughed, quickly becoming addicted to the boy’s purity. He stroked the boy’s thighs as he crawled all the way on top of him. “Do you want to see a big, fat cock?”

“W-what?,” Hyungwon stuttered.

“GET THE FUCK OFF HIM, YOU SICK BASTARD!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE AND JUST TAKE ME INSTEAD. I’LL DO ANYTHING. PLEASE!!!” The blonde’s wrists were visibly purple, blue, and yellow with bruising and blood was starting to drip down his arms.

“Hyu---ung…” Hyungwon started to try to beg Minhyuk to stop hurting himself again, but it turned into a moan as Wonho fondled his member through his underwear again. It caught him off guard and he began to find more and more difficulty in holding the sounds in.

Scrunching and kneading Hyungwon’s hard-on with one hand, Wonho unzipped his own jeans with the other to palm himself through his underwear. The bulge was pretty big and Hyungwon was curious, though he wouldn’t say he liked it, per say. 

“That’s it, sweety. Moan for me,” Wonho prompted as Hyungwon groaned and whined as the touching got more intense.

“Stop,” Hyungwon tried again, referring to Minhyuk’s self-harm. Minhyuk misunderstood it as a plea for Wonho to stop touching him, which made the blonde even more upset. The blood from his wrists was now dripping into his fair hair and staining it with droplets of red. “Minhyuk…,” the brunette tried to say in a normal voice, but it unexpectedly came out as a moan instead.

Minhyuk, his body betraying him, felt heat pool in his lower stomach and felt himself hardening with unreasonable rapidity. Hyungwon moaning his name was something he could only hope to hear in his imagination. The situation was a nightmare come to life, but that sound was his wildest dream. “GET OFF HIM,” Minhyuk barked, partially yelling to vent out the anger at himself for being aroused right now.

“Do you like it when your Hyung is watching and struggling?,” Wonho teased to Hyungwon. “Because he does. I can smell it,” Wonho divulged with triumph. 

Minhyuk was relieved to see that Hyungwon missed the meaning of the statement and simply shook his head in answer to the question. 

“You don’t think he looks hot? Do you want to see Minhyuk-Hyung naked?,” Wonho offered in a low whisper and Hyungwon shook his head frantically, wanting to save Minhyuk from the degradation. “Choose. Do you want to see your hyung’s cock or my cock?” he whispered.

“Yours!” Hyungwon answered almost too quickly, thinking of saving Minhyuk from humiliation. Wonho smiled, his trick having worked. He pushed down his pants and underwear in the front and let his enormous member pop out and stand tall in front of Hyungwon’s innocent eyes, which went wide before shutting in embarrassment.

Hyungwon kept his eyes shut, but could feel Wonho’s free hand kneading his thighs as the other was probably stroking himself. Hyungwon felt his hair pulled. His neck was choked for moment by Wonho's free hand and he ended up gasping for air when it retreated. Thankfully, the powerful hand continued back down his torso and squeezed whatever flesh it could find, getting less and less precise and more desperate. He could hear Wonho’s panting sounds as he thrust into his own hand with increasing speed, but didn't dare to open his eyes and see it. Wonho’s thighs squeezed around his own and rocked Hyungwon’s body slightly with his thrusts. Hyungwon felt his own face getting hot with embarrassment and he wished it was over already.

The hand raised his shirt again and the hot mouth found a nipple, biting it and drawing blood. With that, Hyungwon started tearing up and felt the hot salty tears slowly roll down his face even though he was quickly and successfully distracted again by Wonho’s hand returning to teasing him through his underwear. The pain, though still there, was outweighed by the massive need for Wonho’s hand to do more. 

His eyes were still closed when he felt a string of hot liquid landed on his neck and chest area. He opened them to see that it looked like the white sticky substance that he had to embarrassingly clean up when he sometimes awoke in the morning from particularly inappropriate dreams.

He struggled, wishing the humiliating stuff would get off him. Much to his relief, Wonho did just that, wiping him clean with some tissues and letting his shirt settle back down. The vampire then rolled onto his back and sprawled out on the area of seating between the boys, laughing languidly. He seemed not to care that his flaccid cock was lying against the outside of his jeans, still exposed. His shirt was slightly above his belly button, revealing a hint of his flawless six-pack that deepened as the muscles tensed during the laughter.

Hyungwon really wanted to let his eyes linger on Wonho’s abdominals, but he was hyper-aware of Minhyuk sitting so near. He raised his knees to hide his unsatisfied hard-on from his hyung, but it made him look helpless and scared from the outside because he was in the protective fetal position. Minhyuk looked like he might throw up, his face drained of blood. His throat was raw from the screaming and the crying that had now died down to mild weeping.

When Wonho had come down from his high, he zipped himself back in and sat up, running his hands through his hair. He looked at his watch and sighed. “We’re almost there.” He sounded disappointed.

True to his word, the car slowed within the next few minutes, and they could feel it taking sharper turns as though they were in a city rather than on a highway like before. Not ten minutes later, the car stopped and the doors opened. Hyungwon tried to curl himself smaller because his pants were still pulled down below his bottom.

Shownu was standing just outside the door, waiting for them with a stoic expression plastered on his face to hide his apprehension. As Wonho smugly stepped out of the limo, the handler forced an equally smug expression and stared him down. “They’re in my possession now,” he boasted.

Wonho’s face fell for a split second, but he regained composure and huffed haughtily. His broad frame pushed past the other vampire, brushing shoulders with Shownu intentionally.

Shownu kept himself from wavering and rotated his body to diffuse the force of the impact of the childish action.

When Wonho had gone, he lowered himself into the vehicle to care for the two boys. He went to Hyungwon first because he was closest. With gentle hands, he slid Hyungwon’s pants back on, covering the boy’s hard-on, which he took note of.

“Do you remember me? I’m the one who took you,” he said apologetically. Hyungwon looked up in surprise, but nodded his head instead of appearing to panic. Shownu noted that the brunette’s heart was beating a little fast from the nerves and embarrassment, but was not nearly as arrhythmic as Minhyuk’s. “I am going to be your and Minhyuk’s handler. I’m going to take care of you, so you can trust me, okay?” Hyungwon nodded once again. Shownu, sensing the boy was calm enough, released his wrists from the handcuffs, massaging them gently as he observed that they were a mild pink color. Not too bad. Wonho was being unusually kind and that seemed odd to him, combined with the fact that Hyungwon was relatively calm and clearly at least somewhat turned on by whatever Wonho had done.

He pulled the boy’s legs down off the seat and saw that his shirt was stained through with blood around the area of his right nipple. He reached to lift the shirt up and examine the injury, but heard a spike in the boy’s heartbeat, so he let the shirt settle back down. “Does it hurt a lot?,” he asked kindly.

“No, sir. Just a bit,” Hyungwon answered in a polite tone. Shownu could tell it was a bit of a lie and that the small wound was causing him distress, but decided to let the Esoters check on it later.

“Stay here,” he told Hyungwon. Hyungwon, still feeling embarrassed and afraid of this mysterious place, wanted nothing more than to remain where he was.

The vampire made his way over to Minhyuk with more concern knitted into his handsome features. Minhyuk was still breathing heavily. He scanned his body, afraid to touch him in case it would make the blonde upset.

“Where did he hurt you?,” Shownu asked tentatively. 

“He didn’t,” Minhyuk said, pain apparent in his voice.

“You did this to yourself?” Shownu asked, eyeing the boy’s damaged wrists.

“Yes, sir.”

Gingerly, Shownu unlocked the cuffs and examined the wrists. He made a mental note to use padded handcuffs with Minhyuk next time. The wounds were clotting by now and the dripping of blood had ceased, but the bruising was becoming more visible.

Minhyuk seemed to get an unexpected burst of energy as he lunged for the door and tried to make a run for it. Shownu heard the boy’s heartbeat and was anticipating his movements, so it was easy to pull him back by the waist and stop him. He did his best to not hurt the boy during Minhyuk’s frantic struggles, but it was difficult to stop someone gently when they were fighting so hard.

Hyungwon’s puppy-dog eyes were brimming with worry as he watched Shownu pull out a needle and stab Minhyuk’s side with it. The boy went limp a few moments later, reaching for Hyungwon as he lost consciousness. Hyungwon, suddenly feeling alone and vulnerable, started crying.

“Whoa, there,” Shownu tried to comfort Hyungwon. “It’s just a sedative. He’s okay. He was hurting himself, so I needed to do that.”

But Hyungwon’s sobbing only intensified. He tried to hide his face in his hands in case crying got him in trouble. Shownu came over and Hyungwon shied away, expecting a needle to appear in the handler’s grasp. But instead, he put a comforting hand on Hyungwon’s back and rubbed it in circular motions. It seemed to do the trick as the boy’s heartbeat gradually returned almost to normal.

“Where did he go?,” Hyungwon questioned, looking out the door in search of the general after a few moments of silence.

“You mean Wonho? He can’t hurt you anymore. Don’t be afraid.”

Hyungwon looked up innocently at Shownu. “No, I want him to come back, please, sir. I know he hurt me and he made Hyung upset, but I miss him. I feel alone. And I want Hyung to wake up,” he pouted.

Shownu frowned. “Did Wonho? Did he—”

“Intercourse me?,” Hyungwon interrupted, trying to finish Shownu’s sentence.

The innocent boy clearly didn’t have a proper grasp of the usage of the new vocabulary, but Shownu understood what he meant.

“Yes. Did he?”

“No,” Hyungwon answered, blushing a bit.

“And Minhyuk?”

“No. He didn’t…do that to Minhyuk either,” Hyungwon said in a low voice, blushing even worse when talking about the sensitive topic in relation to his hyung.

Some vampire guards entered the car and started to lift Minhyuk to take him away. Hyungwon got very upset for the first time.

“NO! Don’t take him away! Please!!!”

“Hyungwon, settle down,” Shownu commanded, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon from behind and holding the boy’s arms across his chest. “Be a good boy and let them take him. I promise you’ll see him soon.” The boy stopped struggling, but watched with horror as they took his only friend away from him.

Shownu lifted Hyungwon out of the car. Finding himself in an enormous, dimly-lit garage, Hyungwon was temporarily stunned. Shownu nudged him in the direction they had carried Minhyuk and Hyungwon snapped back to attention. He was eager to follow them and obediently shuffled down the hall with Shownu at his heels towards an uncertain fate.


End file.
